


The Ghost

by A_Random_DreamSMP_Fan



Category: Heavily Inspired - Dream SMP, The Ghost - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_DreamSMP_Fan/pseuds/A_Random_DreamSMP_Fan
Summary: There was a small country, once colonized by Moba, Lifa separated. It became its own nation. The leader, Ethan, was always sweet to the citizens. But, after a few months since him and his actual friends had been kicked out, he spiraled into sanity which led to him doing something unforgettable and him dying.





	The Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the Dream SMP, so don't come at me-

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Ethan stood in front of _his_ burning nation. It wasn't Jack's. _It's his._ It belongs to him and him only. And if he couldn't have it, _**No one**_ _could._ He laughed his crazed laugh turning to his best friend, Jax. "Jax! I did it!" "...I...Ethan...Why would you do this?" The strawberry blonde asks, tears running down his face as he stares into the soft, yet crazed brown eyes of the taller male. "Zane-he...he could d-" "Die? Exactly, my good pal!" He chuckles, walking over and cupping Jax's face with his hands. They felt a bit rough, but at the same time _soft._ "Ethan..." Jax cries as he grips the hand, he moves it off his face. Ethan stood there, he looks at the nation. Lifa's beautiful flag, despite burning, was waving. He looked to his friend, he pulled out a pistol and shoved it into Jax's hands. "Shoot me, Jax." He says, turning the safety off. "Ethan?!" The shorter boy shouted as his eyes widened, watching the taller male get down and look to the ground. His tail laid there, occasionally giving a small flick.

Jax's first instinct was to yell 'no!', but he stopped himself. His friend, someone he counts as a brother, is asking for him to kill him.

"Jax. Do it." Ethan says, that soft look in his eyes. The look he always gave all his friends. It always managed to calm them, but ever since they had been kicked out, Ethan slowly lost his sanity which also caused those soft looks to become harsh glares. The oddness of his crazed nature started small. He would talk about how much he enjoyed fire, and now, he actually did what he said he'd do.

_"I'll burn down Lifa. Then, no one will EVER underestimate us!"_

It scared Jax, Juno, and Holly. Bazz had gotten to stay in the country, considering she barely had anything to do with the situation. Kendra stayed, because she was just a bystander and she was just at her house, organizing her stuff.

"JAX! JUST DO IT! I CAN'T LIVE WITH THE GUILT!" The ex-leader ordered, Jax was snapped out of his thoughts and had flinched from the shout, which caused him to accidentally pull the trigger. There was a loud bang and that crimson red liquid dripped from the bullet wound. Ethan smiled bitterly, "Good job, Jax..." He chuckles before he collapsed and went limp. "NO!" The shorter boy screamed and ran to him, he lifted him up. His hand around the dying male's waist and his arm over his shoulder. He hurried to Lifa... _or what was left of it._

Ethan was bandaged. He still hadn't woken up. One day, Bazz visited, and she was a bit surprised to see that the younger boy was dead. She stared apathetically, though her mask covered her face. She walked out and didn't tell anyone. They found out about his death when the entire country had smelt the disgusting scent of rotten flesh.

They prepared a funeral for their old leader. Some people cried, some felt a tiny bit of sadness, while others? No. BAZZ didn't feel anything. She didn't say a single word, she just stared at the corpse. Everyone thought she didn't want to speak, because her voice might crack from how sad she was, but nope. She, honestly, couldn't care less about the death of her friend. She didn't even count him as one. He didn't do anything wrong, in fact, SHE was the one that did something wrong. She had done awful things to him. She even lit him on fire. He had a rather large burn on his arm which was covered by bandages. Some of the scars he had, came from her being way too rough with him.

A few months after the funeral, something rather...unexpected happened while Bazz was out in the park with Kendra.


End file.
